


(You’re My) Priority

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode: s06e03 Coda, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Supportive Danny, emotional Steve, spoilers for s06e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is Danny's priority after his heart is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You’re My) Priority

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to see this scene last night, so I wrote it. I do not consider myself a writer, but I had to get this off my chest so I can sleep better. I really hope to see more works inspired by last night's episode from other actual writers in the fandom. Thanks again to my awesome beta, SheppardMcKay! You are so great with ideas and editing. I am so lucky to have you as my beta! I would not be posting my writing at all if it wasn't for you. :)
> 
> I did use some dialogue from last night's episode, so no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A few swear words so added the Teen rating just in case. And I struggled with the relationships and category but settled on these.

**She left me.**

Danny read the words of the text that Steve just sent to him. _Dammit, Catherine!_ Blowing out a heavy sigh, Danny picked up his phone.

**Be there in 10.**

Danny had just changed out of his work clothes after he and Steve had said goodbye at HQ this afternoon. Steve was so excited to ask Catherine to marry him and kept patting the ring box in his pocket. Danny could do nothing but sigh again, grab a cold six pack of Longboards from his refrigerator, and head to the Camaro as fast as he could.

As Danny drove, all he could do was replay the discussion he’d had with Catherine the other day at his thinking spot. She looked him right in the eyes when he asked her, hell practically begged her, to stay and had replied, “There is nothing that I want more.” He thought he heard a “but,” in her tone but he overlooked it willingly because he just wanted Steve to be happy so badly. And now, he wasn’t. Again. Shit. Goes to show that being positive and happy is a load of shit. Danny’s pessimistic nature was coming out full force. He mentally berated himself and reminded himself that Steve is what matters right now.

Danny parked the Camaro behind Steve’s haphazardly parked Silverado in front of his house. Walking around the garden to the back of the house, he knew where he’d find Steve. And he was right. Steve was sitting in one of the beach chairs staring at the ocean.

Placing the six pack of beer on the small table between the chairs, Danny opened two and handed one to Steve. Steve took the beer quietly. All Danny could do was just wait until his friend was ready to talk.

Steve swallowed a gulp of beer, then spoke as he shook his head.

“See, Danny. I was right. I knew Catherine was leaving. At least I didn’t embarrass myself by asking her to marry me.”

“Wait, what? Steve, you mean she left without you even proposing?”

Steve chuckled bitterly and took a long pull from his beer, then slammed it down on the table.

“Danny, she didn’t even give me a chance! She didn’t give us a chance. What the hell, man? Why is everyone I care about always choosing to leave me?” Steve finished his thought then let his head hang down between his shoulders while he clasped his hands.

Danny couldn’t stand watching Steve beat himself up anymore.

Putting down his beer, Danny grabbed Steve by the bicep. He straightened up and looked at Danny.

“Hey, you listen to me, Steve. This is not on you. Catherine made the choice to leave you for some reason that I cannot even fathom. I should’ve figured out something was wrong when we met.”

Steve turned to Danny saying, “Wait a minute. You talked to Cath? When did this happen? What did you guys talk about? Dammit, Danny…”

Danny just gripped Steve’s bicep firmer. “Steve, listen. I just wanted to tell Cath what happened with you when she left the last time.” Steve was about to interrupt, when Danny said, “Just let me finish, ok?” Nodding, Steve stayed silent.

“I told her how hurt you were. You put on a good front, babe, but I know you, just like you know me. You were heartbroken, man. I wanted to make sure she was going to stick around this time because I couldn’t watch you be heartbroken again…” Rolling his eyes, Danny exhaled a bitter laugh. “And shit, that’s exactly what’s happening, anyway. But the truth is Steve, I asked her to please stay for good. And she told me that there is nothing that she wants more. Then we hugged on it. And I thought everything was good.” And Danny silently added, “ _Except, it wasn’t”._

Removing Danny’s hand gently from his arm, Steve stood up from his chair with his hand on his hips. His eyes just watched the waves nearby. Danny could see Steve trying to hold himself strong against the tempest of emotions within him.

“So, even when you begged her to stay for me, she still left?” Steve sniffed. “I just wasn’t enough to keep her here. Well, she said she needed to be needed. She’s going to Nepal to help earthquake victims. And she’ll be gone for a little bit.” He scoffed before continuing, “She couldn’t even tell me how long she’d be gone. So I basically told her that if she leaves today, I can’t wait for her. Not anymore. And she still left…” Steve bit his lip and inhaled deeply. Then when he exhaled, he sniffed again with the tears shining in his eyes.

Danny was speechless. After their discussion and Steve’s ultimatum to Catherine that they were through if she left, she still did. He had no idea what Catherine was thinking, but his priority was Steve. Always Steve.

Danny rose from his chair and stepped up to Steve. Caught up in his emotions, Steve didn’t even notice Danny’s movements. Danny grabbed Steve’s left shoulder and spun him into a hug. At first, Steve didn’t respond, but Danny put all of his love and concern into that hug, squeezing Steve until Steve was squeezing him back just as much.

Danny moved his chin a bit over Steve’s shoulder so he could whisper urgently into Steve’s ear, “I love you, Steve. I will always be here for you. I’m not leaving you. Ever. You got that?”

Nodding into Danny’s neck, Steve inhaled as his body shuddered with the tears that silently but steadily came. “Thanks, Danny. I love you, too. Thanks for staying.” Steve clung to Danny like a lifeline as he could not keep the emotions at bay anymore.

Finding tears in his own eyes; all Danny could do was hold just as tightly onto Steve. And always be there to help Steve believe that he deserves to be happy.

FIN


End file.
